poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel captures Chris
This is how Ezekiel captures goes in episode nine of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars. goes over to "Mike" Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Mike. You know? You've not been acting like yourself lately. Do you know why? Mal: his voice Well, to be honest, I don't pretty much know myself. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Crash Bandicoot: You and Mike did get along. Somepony say the eyes are the window to the soul. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: And did Everfree Prince Gale got inside of you? A part of you? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: You know. Tomorrow's the 100th episode of Total Drama. Sci-Ryan: He's right, Ryan. Some challenges got some sports obstacles. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I can't wait to see what challenge Chris has for us tomorrow. Sci-Ryan: Me too. What are your alternate personalities called, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I don't know yet. Sci-Ryan: At least Sunset can help us. Even from the villains side. comes over Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Ryan. The villains side isn't really like that bad. It just gives me a chance to put my darker side to good use. Ryan F-Freeman: Also gives you a chance to use it when you confront Mal. Sci-Ryan: And sharpen your Keyblade skills when you fight Vanitas. the confessional Sci-Ryan: Ryan is right when it comes to the mystery of Mike is controlled by Mal. Even though, Duncan is right, I have to protect Ven from Vanitas to prevent him from forging the X-blade and start a Keyblade War. camera changes to Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Well, Ryan's right. When I confront Mal, my darker side is ready for anything. to the cabin Sci-Ryan: Sierra? Is Ryan able to change his personalities? Sierra: What?! Sci-Ryan: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you two so loud? and Sierra shrug Evil Ryan: So. Sierra. Did you get along with Ryan's bro Cody? Fairbrother nods Sierra: We got to know each other is how. Ryan F-Freeman: And if my friend Gloriosa comes to help us.. uh... What did she say? Thomas: We've got this. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. Ryanosa Daisy: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Ryanosa? You and Gloriosa are going to help us? You still got those geodes? Ryanosa Daisy: Yeah. Sci-Mike: Who could Ryan Everfree be? others shrug Ryan F-Freeman: Those two geodes of Ryanosa's. the 2 geodes to Ryanosa puts the 2 geodes on his necklace and transform into Ryan Everfree Evil Ryan: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Ryanosa? Is that you? Ryan Everfree: Yeah. Rianna F-Fiona: Ryanosa. I been a friend to you like Jessie F-Fiona. I got a Midnight Sparkle in me and also a Gaia Everfree me. We could team up.out her hand What do you think? With my knight skills and your plant manipulating powers, we'll be unbeatable. Ryan Everfree: it Absolutely. Casey Fairbrother: Who is that boy? Everfree waves "Hello!" Thomas: He's Ryan Everfree. Evil Ryan: Ryan Everfree? points to Ryan Everfree Sci-Ryan: Does Mike met us in Total Drama season 4? others nod Collide Bandicoot: And do you think Mal is Mike's evil personality? Crash would know who Sora's female counterpart is. Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. go to bed. The next morning Sci-Ryan: Good morning, Camp Wawanakwa. Ventus How'd you sleep, Ventus? Ventus: Very well. Emmet: I slept like a bug. Ryan F-Freeman: Good. Evil Ryan: up his broken alram clock Did somepony like Sunset tell me what happened to my clock? the confessional Evil Ryan: Ok. I might have lost my interest of inflicting oppression, but I never break my own clock. camera changes to Mal who is rubbing his hands together maliciously Mal: How gullible is that techno-organic clone? at the cabin Matau T. Monkey: Well, Evil Ryan. Not so much like the White Rabbit. You think it might be Mal? others shrug Chris McLean: loud speaker Challenge time! Proceed to the McLean spa control room, pronto! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, friends. We got a challenge to do. Autobots, Roll out! others look at him Evil Ryan: He said Optimus' line, guys. Means let's move! to Scott walking out of the cabins, only for one of the boards to break under his foot Scott: Whoa! to the ground Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Jessie Primefan: Are you okay? Scott: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wait. Are you a student at CHS or CPA? Jessie Primefan: CHS. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wow. Jessie. You are cool as a human. Jessie Primefan: I was a human like Ryan, Crash. Now, I'm a techno-siren. clears her throat; Scott cringes and fake sniffs his armpit Scott: Uh, I was just making sure I don't stink... And I don't, seriously. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: I think I could trust Morro and Alejandro. Morro: I think I can. Optimus Prime: The Little Engine That Could. One of my favourite Earth tales. Nice to know you finally managed to catch up on your reading, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Prime. Cameron is safe without Sierra. He's a lone wolf. He's the new Lightning. Sha... Something. Courtney: (Laughs nervously) Uh, let's pretend I just showed up now. Scott: Cool (Notices Courtney walking towards him) -oh wait, don't! trips and falls on top of Scott… only to have them accidentally kissing. Courtney gasps. At the confessional Sci-Ryan: Courtney kissed Scott! Oh my gosh. I hope it did. camera changes to Courtney Courtney: That was... totally an accident! in delight camera changes to Scott Scott: triumphantly We kissed! sadly I did stink a little. to the cabin and Scott both stand up; Scott lifts his leg and pulls his shoelace off. He turns around and fashions it into a ring, holding it out to Courtney Scott: Will you be my boyfriend? ring shocks Courtney Uh, no, uh, my boyfriend- groans Uh, me yours, me boy -just... Will you go out with me?! Courtney: the ring gingerly Yes! the confessional Courtney: the ring My first ring! I'll keep it in my pocket. No way his shoelace goes on my finger! conspiratorially Boys pee outside! In the dark! to the cabin Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen? You ok? nods Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Gwen. I think you could join me to stop Mal and free Mike. Even though I like you. Meg and Derek did saw me and Odette when she and I were.... were... Gwen: Swans? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Gwen. Gwen blushes Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. You're blushing? Why? Gwen: You kissed me. But don't tell Duncan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. It will be just between us. Like Rianna and Ventus. Gwen: Yeah. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Gwen is a cute girl. You know. Ever since I saw her in the first season, I've gone all smitten kitten on her. But, I will never tell Duncan. camera changes to Gwen Gwen: Ryan kissed me. Not gonna tell Duncan though. He'll act the same way Courtney did when I kissed Duncan behind her back. at the cabin Gwen: So, Ryan. You think we could head to the spa control room? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Gwen. See you later. an eye walks away as Gwen blushes again comes over Gwen: Oh, hey, Duncan. Duncan: Hey. Gwen: Ryan told Trent to move on from me. I like you more better. flashback Trent: But, Gwen... Gwen: I'm not your boyfriend anymore, Trent. We're through! starts to cry and the flashback ends Ryan Tokisaki: Wait! That's not how that happened. But, it's ok. A bit like Toy Story 3. Bertram T. Monkey: There's darkness in Mike that's stopping Ryan from his alternate personalities. Maybe it is Mal. his eyes We will find a way to free them. sits next to Bertram Master Xehanort: Yes. You and your twin will find a way for your friends. The darkness in Mike is controling him. opens his eyes and looks at his master Bertram T. Monkey: Master Xehanort. Matau T. Monkey: You know what Master Ryan is on about Mike? Master Xehanort: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: I guess we'd better get to the hotel. Bertram T. Monkey: Yup. I hope Total Drama will continue from episode 100. Mal clears his throat near the spa hotel Mal: his voice I won't do it! No! Cameron's my friend! Ryvine's Heartless: Good voice mimicing. Ryan F-Freeman: Mike? Who is that chap with you? Mal: his voice Oh, no one you would know. Ryan F-Freeman: True. I know why the bits go together. Ryvine's Heartless, the sabotaging. The name Mal. I think when Mike is free at the last challenge, you're plans to get me and Human Flain are done, pal. Or should I say.. to Ryvine's Heartless Mal? Heartless grabs his wrist Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Wait! Alejandro got a saying. Spanish Dead donkeys don't talk. Ryvine's Heartless: Dead donkeys don't talk? laughs with Timmy Turner Sci-Ryan: Alejandro Dead donkeys. Timmy Turner: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: What I means is, your secret is safe with me. Mal: And let's keep it that way. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. secretly For now. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: In order to get the upper hand against Mal, I must first throw him off his game. camera changes to Mal Mal: How did Ryan know about me? Gasps Flain! Oh, Ryan is about to mess with my plans! in frustration I'm coming for you, bro! to the hotel Zoey: Ryan? Did you smirk? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh..Zoey. You see... Mike was... uhhh... helping me up after I trip on a rock. Mal: his voice Yeah. Of course. Ryan to his feet There you go. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Zoey: Ryvine's Heartless: Ryan F-Freeman: puts his hand on Ryan's hand and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from Revenge of the Islane called Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): [voice I see you now... Clearly. Ryan F-Freeman: up Huh? Cody? Mike? Ryanosa! Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): voice Ryan... I can see your spark... Ryan F-Freeman: No. That darkness must be... the one Lightning teamed up with... Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): voice That's it.. Remember me... Let me drift into your spark... Ryan F-Freeman: hears laughing Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): voice You called out my name. You have been thinking about me. You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good... The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold... [ Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): Your spark and Twilight Sparkle will be mine! tries to back away from Ansem Retlana: Ryan! Don't let this villan win! Rito: Chestan: You whipper-snapper must prove you are better then Ansem! Ryan F-Freeman: Chestan! Rito! Retlana! You are helping me? Retlana: Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless): You meddlesome heroes! [Cody's eyes turn white Cody Fairbrother: Whoa.. I guess Ansem is trying to posess Ryan's body so he can be Ryan's Mal. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts